The Secrets Behind These Walls
by mooglesfic
Summary: Kagome awakened from her deep slumber only to realize that the mankind is still facing the same enemy, the Titans. What makes it worst is that she finds out that the walls are crumbling to pieces and only a handful of people seems to be fixing the walls. Along the way, she will meet the Survey Corps and will become a member of Levi's elite team. Find out more in the story!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor Inuyasha. Please do not read if you do not know how the characters look like. LOL. Or you are free to imagine how they look.

* * *

Heavy foot drops rang around the clearing with splashes of water; clanking of devices and metals are heard across every corners; Blood, sweat and raindrops are mixing on roofs and streets. It has been a long time since the Scouting legion fought against the titans under the heavy rain, in fact they almost forgot how it felt.

A lone man whose one arm is severed is standing at the top of the wall and watching his subordinates having a hard time in defeating their giant enemies while cursing under his breath for the misfortune they have right now. Now that they could finally enter the Shiganshina District and find out the secret of the titans that lay beneath the Jaeger household, the nature is going against their current. "Of all the days that would rain, why must it be today?" The man gripped his lost right arm and remembered the day when he lost it, the day when they rescued Eren from his captors, the day when they discovered that Reiner was the armored titan and Bertholdt was the colossal. "If only I could.." "Commander Erwin!" Before the man finishes his thoughts, a cadet that goes by the name of Armin called. Erwin stopped thinking about their bad luck and look at the cadet, nodding his head as a sign to continue. Armin gestured the salute of the army then continued, "It's hard to maneuver at times like this, sir. It's only a recommendation but I think it's best to signal a retreat and have an investigating party to know the exact location of our enemy first then attack them head on. It is likely that this is a trap they set for us in order to tire us before we reach the basement of Eren's house". Armin is assign with the task to make a plan in accordance to the scouts' current condition. He is given a high authority to change the plan for their own advantage. Erwin think about it for a minute then asked "If you are the enemy, Cadet Armin, where will you be?". Armin become frustrated because he did not expect that the Captain will choose to question him instead of considering his suggestion with the fact that the more time they think here, more man will perish.

However, thinking back of the question, Armin contemplates about how and where their enemy could be hiding. While thinking, he did not notice that the Captain has fired the signal to retreat and when he's back to himself, he notices that he is surrounded by his seniors. Without a second thought, Armin aswered, "If I am one of the enemy, I think I'll hide inside these walls.". Everyone gawked at his response but when he saw that Erwin just raises an eyebrow, he continued "What I mean is, if they could also harden their titan form then they could easily break a small part of the wall and covered it with their titan bodies, also, it's the most strategic location to monitor and corner your enemies". Thinking about how logical his answer is, Erwin regrouped the Scouting legion and have each group assigned to each side of the walls to inspect it.

A minute has passed and they still could not pinpoint the location of their enemy when suddenly, a member is pulled inside the wall where a hole which will fit a man is seen. Everyone notices this because of the noise made by the soldier and become ready for battle. When no one is moving from their spot, one man is advancing to the wall where the soldier was pulled in. This man came from the opposite direction but with the speed and the skills with 3DMG, he'll most likely reach the said wall in a minute or two. Then — without any hesitation, he pulls someone from the wall and slices its neck and got its head severed from its body. It was when the body fell to the ground that they realize that the man that is killed was Reiner. A moment of silence passes by, then everyone cheered the man who killed Reiner — shouts of praise from every direction could be heard. Erwin go closer to the man and said, "Your skills and handling of the situation always surprises me, Captain Levi." "Tsk - I only did what I thought is the best action. It'll be hard to kill the kid when he's in his titan form" answered Levi. "That's why I don't regret having you as a Captain of special operation group. Good work, Levi.". Levi just nodded as a response, he knows that killing Reiner is only the beginning. What bothers him is the unknown number of titan shifters that could be waiting for the right moment, still, he did not miss the looks of determination that the soldiers have right now. It seems that killing the armored titan boosted the confidence of the soldiers. "Tsk — fools." he thought.

Meanwhile, a woman with dark brown hair is wailing on the side of the wall while watching how Reiner's body is being devoured by mindless titans. "Stoooppp! I still wanted to do some research with his body. Waahhh~ I have to dissect him. Sstttooppp!" Some cadets are holding her to keep her from falling. "Squad Leader Hange, you should give up with Reiner's remains, you may end up being those monsters' desserts" said Sasha; one of the member of Levi's group who also came from 104th Training Batch and obviously loves eating. "Sasha, let the four-eyes be. It's her fault if she become the monsters food, I highly doubt that the Titans will eat her though" said Levi. "But Sir," said Connie, who also came from 104th Trainees and Levi's group, but is unable to continue since Hange answered "Waah, it's your fault Shorty, if only you hold onto Reiner's body" "Tsk—" Levi responded. "Commander! I smell a good number of titans coming this way very fast" said Mike, one the leaders of the Scouting Legion. Upon hearing this, Erwin immediately give an order to everyone to get ready for an upcoming battle. Though it's hard to see because of the heavy rain, they are all looking at distance, waiting for the enemies. They also notice how all of the titans in the area are running towards the coming enemies as if they are regrouping.

The heavy rain suddenly stop and all that could be heard is the sound of giant's footsteps from the distance and the flow of water. Then — it happen, what they witness shock the life out of them; even Erwin and Levi become worried when they see the leader of the titans as it is the first time that they witness this type of titan. It's a titan who has an ape-like appearance and seems to be as tall as the colossal titan, but what bother them the most is the fact that it's moving with a great speed despite of its height and seems to be an intelligent being. Some soldiers started to panic and have an internal battle with themselves on whether they will continue fighting or run away from the enemies. Some soldiers retreated while saying that they could not handle it. "Go then, hide! You cowards will only get in the way. Worthless fools, don't feel sorry if that thing is not stopped here then wipe away the remaining humans behind these walls." Levi shouted. This seems to give some courage to them as they go back to their positions. "Mikasa, Jaeger, let's keep that thing distracted, Jean, Sasha and Connie, cover us against other titans. Erwin, I trust that you will think of a way to kill this thing or should I say capture" Levi said with a smirk. The latter statement caught Hange's attention and become excited with the thought of the experimentations she could do with the ape-like titan.

Levi's group started preparing while Hange, Erwin, Mike and Armin stay and think of some plan. Hange has already instructed her squad to prepare the weapons to capture the titan, some soldiers are help and some will cover Levi's group against other titans. While everyone is getting ready, Jean, who also came from the 104th trainees suddenly shouted "WATCH OUT!" which caught everyone's attention, what they see made them freeze. The ape-like titan is holding a large boulder and it seems like it's readying itself to throw the boulder at them. They did not expect that the titan could do this and everyone is thinking the same thing, the ape-like titan is a shifter. The next thing they know is the boulder reaching the walls where they are in and they are too shocked to move out of harm's way. Levi, curses with their current situation, he looked at Erwin and it seems like his respected Commander has lost his will fight; he noticed that everyone seems to be losing theirs as well. Mikasa, who is always calm tried to reach Armin with all the best she could give and save him from the danger. When Eren saw this, he immediately transform to titan but failed to complete the form. Hange witnessed that and tried to comfort the frustrated teenager. "It's alright Eren, it's not your fault, we have been continuously giving you training, thus draining your energy. It's futile to try to save us, you have used your remaining energy to cover the holes in the wall already." "Nooo— I can do this. Please, just one more time!" Eren shouted frustratingly.

After a moment, the boulder reaches the wall but it seems like it hit something that made it bounced back to the ape-like titan. Everyone become confused with the situation, even the ape-like titan — they are not expecting that the boulder will just bounced back with enough force to reach the titans. Their attention is diverted when the ape-like titan speaks, "How come? Who did this?" "I did!" a feminine voice answered. Then, from the house which faced the titans, a hooded figure appears then said while tracing something in the air "Not good. I was trying to hit you with it, you know? (sigh) Still not enough.." The voice sounded so feminine that the soldiers who heard it actually do not believe that it came from the hooded figure who seems to be armed with weapons.

The figure takes her bow that is strapped on her back and pulls the strings. Levi thought that the girl must be delusional since she's using the old and useless weapon. However, his thoughts are interrupted when a pinkish arrow appears. Curious to how it happened, he closes the distance between him and the figure but before he could reach her, the figure aims and let the arrow flies directly to the titans and a large number of titans are turned into ashes. The ape-like titan who barely dodged the arrow, lost his right arm and it's not regenerating. Because of the unknown enemy, the ape-like titan roared then disappeared from their sight, the titans left leave the area as soon as the ape-like titan disappeared. Still in shock, not everyone is saying a word until Levi, who has enough courage, asked the girl "Who are you kid?". The figure removed her cloak and everyone gawked at what they saw, a girl, who looks like she just turns 15, who actually did a good damage to their enemy is smiling so innocently at them as if nothing has happened. "Hello everyone, my name is Kagome. Nice to meet all of you!" she looks at Levi with a serious face and eyes like a warrior then continued "And I'm not a kid". The captain just turn his back on her to join his group and what everyone failed to notice is the smile that graced their captain's lips.

* * *

Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Honestly speaking, I am not really good at english so I'm really sorry if there are confusing parts but I'll try my best!

Next chapter coming soon~


	2. Chapter 2

AU: I still do not own Inuyasha nor Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Jerk!" Kagome muttered under her breath while watching the man who rudely asked her, go in separate direction. She scans her surroundings and take note of the soldiers who are willing to sacrifice their life in order to attain the freedom they wanted. Judging their looks, it seems that they are already worn out but, still keeping their battle stance and this confuses her greatly since the titans have taken their leave already — until she realizes that it's because of her. Though this should be expected, it does not prevent Kagome to feel annoyed by this act. They should have considered the fact that she helped them escaped the Grim Reaper's Scythe; that she is an ally of humanity and not the opposite. "They should have realized that I am a priestess after witnessing my abilities." Kagome thought.

With a deep sigh, Kagome starts to leave when suddenly, the man who asked and called her a kid speaks, "Don't think about escaping after pulling that stunts, girl. You must be a shifter if you possess some abilities". Kagome halted her steps after hearing this and glares at the man who is already staring at her, with boring eyes. Kagome raises an eyebrow at this and said, "Excuse me?" moving towards Levi, "Mister I-don't-know-who-you-are-but-you-are-rude! First, I am not escaping since technically, I am not held as captive by anyone. I'm just taking my leave because it's quite obvious that all of you are afraid of me, which I understand and I don't feel like I am welcome here." By this time she's very close with Levi now, she placed her hands on her hips and emphasize each word of her answers, "Secondly, don't ever assume that I am something when you don't have any evidence. I am a priestess! What's a shifter, anyway?" She asked angrily. This shocked everyone since they do not understand what a priestess is aside from the weirdness that there is a lady priest and the fact that she knows nothing about shifters.

"Do you want to know what a shifter is?" asked Levi. Kagome nodded an affirmative. "Then let's test if you are a shifter or not, put your hands together at your back" Levi instructed. Kagome hesitated for a second and did what he told, "If this will make you believe that I am not what you are referring to, then so be it". Levi closes the distance between them then holds her hands and from the distance, it looks as if he is hugging her. This made Kagome's cheeks blush and she received a weird look from Levi. She mouthed 'what?' then after a second, Kagome felt an aura behind her then cold metals are suddenly wrap around her wrists and when a click sound is heard, Levi immediately put a distance between them. Too shocked to move, she just looks up at the sky and smiled sadly at her condition right now — she should've known that this will happen but, she chose to believe that the soldier is honorable enough to do something like this. Levi did not miss the smile that Kagome made and somehow, he felt guilty about her situation. He actually thought that this girl is great for she was able to gain a little of his respect from the moment she told him that she's not a kid so he wishes that she's not an enemy.

Putting the thought aside, Levi proceeds to take Kagome's weapon then walks behind her and acknowledges the cadet who helped him. "Good work, Jean!". Jean saluted and said his thanks for the praise. "So — I was not informed that I won't be taking the shifter's test as soon as I put my hands at my back. Seems like this is just a preparation. Are you going to torture me til I shifted to something?" Kagome said this while still looking at the sky. Instead of answering, Levi adjusts her cloak and covers her. "Really?! Stop doing that! What are you expecting from me?" asked Kagome. Levi just look at her and is about to give an answer when he is suddenly interrupted, "Miss Kagome, right? I am Erwin Smith, the commander of the Survey Corps." At this time, Erwin has landed to the ground already and walks towards Kagome and Levi. "Please understand that securing your hands is only a precaution in case you choose to attack us. We are not going to torture you, we only wish to ask some questions but, it's still your choice whether you will answer it or not" Erwin turns around the continues not knowing that Kagome is glaring at him. "Right now, we have other matter that we need to accomplish so we have to make sure you cannot escape from us. Levi, I will put her in your care". Levi just nodded at this and the whole Survey Corps proceed to Eren's house, having Mikasa, Eren and Armin lead the way. "You know what?" Kagome asked Levi. "You really don't have to tie me up. All you have to do is ask nicely and I might answer all your questions wholeheartedly". She did not wait for an answer as she already went where the other soldiers are heading.

It took an hour when they have cleared the debris which covered the entrance to the basement of the Jaeger household. A look of relief can be seen to all soldiers as they are all thinking of the same thing, they will now get the secret about titans and will be able to finish them off easily. Without further ado, Eren opens the basement using the key that his father gave him. However, the basement is empty. Hange frustratingly shout about her loss hope. Mikasa pointed a hole and explained that their enemy must have taken the files first. "I guess it can't be helped, we are going back to the headquarters now!" Erwin instructed with a hint of frustration. He could not believe that they are little too late, this is really the bad day.

* * *

Your reviews and follows are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Inuyasha nor Shingeki no Kyojin.

Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

"Erwin! Since the hole has been sealed by Eren, maybe we should just stay here for a little longer and investigate. Also, the night is coming, allow the soldiers to rest. Let us head back to HQ tomorrow morning." Hange suggested.

Erwin sighed but considered her suggestion "Soldiers! Set up a camp, we'll leave tomorrow morning. Levi, Hange, Mike, follow me." He went to the corner far enough from the other soldiers.

While the other two followed Erwin, Levi drags Kagome to where his group is resting then pushes Kagome in the center "Watch over her!" "Yes, sir" his group answered.

"It would not hurt to be more gentle, you know?" Kagome irritatingly commented with how Levi treated her. "You're not a porcelain doll that can be broken easily into pieces but thinking about it, that might be better since you will be quiet" Levi said with a smirk. He's starting to like to irritate her further but duty calls and he knows that Erwin will discuss something important. His thoughts are interrupted when he heard Kagome said "Ha! You wish!" and other things he did not understand as he already went where Erwin and the others are waiting.

Kagome glares at the back of the retreating man wishing he would stumble or be swallowed by the land. She thought about her current predicament and it seems like being captured, regardless of place and time, is part of her life. The only difference is that there is no Inuyasha nor Sango nor Miroku, heck, even Shippo that will save her. She really missed the time they were all together. She sits down and bows her head then called the jewel's power as she recalls the events how she ended up in this place.

 _— flashback: start (AN: she called the jewel's power to aid her in remembering what happened to her)_

 _Their final battle with Naraku has finally ended and Kagome holds the whole and purified jewel in her hand. She looks up to see Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha smiling at her with a look of satisfaction on their faces. "Oi! Kagome, stop sitting and staring at the jewel, do something about it already." Inuyasha told her. "Eh? Inuyasha, do you not want the jewel anymore?" asked Kagome "Keh! It would be better if that thing will be used by you.". Kagome smiled with Inuyasha's mature response, she's really happy that he has changed his mind, not wanting to become a full-blooded dog demon anymore. "I'm proud of you, Inuyasha!"_

 _"But, I still cannot believe that our mission and adventure are already done. Seems like a dream" Miroku said while reaching Sango's butt but failed as Sango hit his head with her Hiraikotsu, "Why don't you just dream there, Lecherous monk?" "Oh, my dear Sango, I just wanted to know how it feels now that my curse is gone" answered Miroku. Everyone laughed at the monk's situation. "I guess some things will never change" Shippo said. "Lady Kagome, what will be your wish on the jewel?" Miroku asked while standing up and extends his hand to Kagome._

 _Kagome reaches his hand then stands up and held the jewel close to her heart "My wish? hmm.." She paused for a minute then, "I wish the jewel will disappear forever and never return". The jewel glows and a human-like figure appears before them "Our apologies our mistress, we cannot grant you your wish" the figure stated. Everyone is shocked with what they heard. "What? Please explain. What do you mean by that? How.." Before Kagome could finish her question, she feels lightheaded and she notices that she's vanishing. She begun to panic and looks at her companions with a face that's pleading for help. "No! stop! please! Inuyasha, help me!"_

 _Everyone is doing their best to reach Kagome but a very strong barrier surrounds her and before they knew it, Kagome disappeared along with the jewel. They could only hope that Kagome would be safe and sound to wherever or whenever she may be._

 _After the blinding light, Kagome notices that she's being transported to different time. "There's no mistaking it, this feels the same whenever I use the well" she thought sadly. She begun to cry as she realizes that she was not able to bid goodbye to her friends from the feudal era and she hated the jewel for not giving her the chance. She cries harder when she thought that she will never see them again anymore._

 _"We are sorry our mistress but we cannot waste more time. Someday, you'll find peace and happiness once we served our purpose in this world"_

 _…_

 _Kagome woke up from the splashes of water on her face. When she opened her eyes, she notices a young woman, who happens to be a priestess based on her attire, who seems to ready to attack her if she do something weird. Kagome looks at the girl's face and she noted that the girl resembled Sango a lot, only having Miroku's eye color. Suddenly, Kagome remembered what happened to her then asked the girl "Excuse me Miss, I don't plan to do something bad and if I may just ask, where am I? Also, what is the year?"_

 _The girl looks confused with her questions but answered her, nonetheless. "You are in Edo Village, particularly in Sunset Shrine. The year is 1654". Kagome thanked the girl and realized that she is transported in the future but 150 years from the edo period and not to her own time. Whatever the jewel's reasoning, she must know where Inuyasha or Shippo is. 150 years is nothing for them. She is interrupted with her thought when the girl asked her. "Ahmm, Miss, if by any chance, is Kagome your name? As in, Kagome Higurashi? The Sacred Jewel's protector who could travel time?"_

 _Kagome is shocked to hear the questions from the girl. The only thought she have right now is who is the girl and how did she know about those information. Judging by the looks of the girl, she seems to be very interested in her after asking her. Kagome did not make her wait any longer and answered "Yes, I am she. Who are you? How do you know about me?". The girl squealed in delight and grabs Kagome's hand and lead her inside the shrine._

 _"Lady Kagome, my name is Sakumi. I am a priestess and protects the village below. The reason why I know you is because I am Miroku's and Sango's great great grandchild" Sakumi answered her with a smile. A tear fell from Kagome's eyes and ask the question that has been bothering her ever since she came to know the year she is transported to, "Did Miroku and Sango had a happy life? Do you know Inuyasha and Shippo?". The look that Sakumi has, gave her hints of what might happened and she begun to sob but, still waited for the answers. Sakumi lead her further then they both seated at the center of the room and Sakumi placed a sound barrier around them as a precaution._

 _"My great great grandparents did have a happy and peaceful lives but that's only after they have accepted what had happened to their friends." Sakumi knew that what she is about to tell might break the priestess' heart in front of her but as the descendant of the former protectors of this village, she have a duty to tell this to the time-travelling priestess. "Lady Kagome, please be strong and hear me out 'til the end. The story that I am about to tell you has been passed down to me and will continue to be passed to the next generations until it reaches you as this is the last wish of our great Miroku and Sango" She waited a bit and once she noticed that Kagome is listening, she continued._

 _"I will tell you the story as short as possible but you are free to ask any questions and I will answer it as long as I can, Lady Kagome. Months after you disappeared, a great force has made itself known and wishes for the demons to disappear from the face of the earth. This force was led by a monk named Ungai. He gathered enough forces of priests, priestesses and monks to wipe away the humanity's greatest enemies and they successfully eradicated the demons and I'm afraid, even with my great great grand father Miroku's protective barrier; Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala died" She paused for a second when Kagome cries even harder. "Please.. continue." Kagome asked between her sobs._

 _"It is said that the force that killed all demons were gathered holy energies in Mount Hakurei. Many holy beings performed a ritual there to strengthen the power and when they gathered enough holy powers, Mount Hakurei exploded. There was a blinding light back then and after that, there were no traces of demons. They also told me that Inuyasha was just turned into human but could not accepted what has happened so he stabbed himself with the rusty Tessaiga. Afterwards, my great great grandparents were convicted with a treason of protecting the humanity's enemies. They were tortured but were forgiven when words about Naraku's demise reached the Emperor's ears. They came back to this village and swore to protect this land until you came back. They made sure that you will be protected if you ever come back. That's all I could tell you, Lady Kagome, do you have any information you wish to know?"_

 _Kagome just crying in the whole time but still managed to answer "No, your story answered all of it and and that's enough" and Sakumi left her to give her some time to adjust and accept what has happened. She pity the woman in the center of the room, though technically she's not immortal, it seems that she have outlived the people she used to know and love._

 _Hours passed by when Kagome left the room and followed Sakumi's aura. She felt her heart constricted as she felt the slight tinge of Miroku's and Sango's combined aura in her. It seems that the two are protecting their descendant. It's already dark when Kagome found Sakumi meditating under the Goshinboku Tree. "Thank you for telling me what happened to them, Sakumi!" Kagome said, bowing low._

 _Sakumi felt discomfort when she noticed that the Sacred Jewel's Protector is bowing low before her. She immediately answered, "It's nothing, Lady Kagome. It's my duty and please, stop bowing before me. I should be the one doing that. You are, after all, my great great grand parents' friend and the protector of the Sacred Jewel". "Nonsense!" Kagome answered while smiling. Crying her heart out seems to have lifted the negative feelings she have. Looking at the tree which seems to connect her with her friends and families, she realizes that she have accepted her fate, she will move forward and accept whatever mission the Jewel has for her._

 _"So —" Kagome broke the silence between them "I guess that makes me your great great grand aunt though I must admit, I won't be happy if you call me that. That will make me feel old" Kagome continued with a smile and they both laugh at her statement. It took a minute or two before they recovered from Kagome's remarks then Kagome's face suddenly wore a serious expression that made Sakumi shivers. "Sakumi, back then, I was not able to train and hone my skills properly, would you teach me everything you know?" Sakumi agreed and both went back to the shrine, ate their dinner and have their rest._

 _It has been a week when Kagome started her priestess and warrior training under Sakumi's supervision and in that small amount of time, she improved greatly. She learned how to wield a sword, hand to hand combat and have improved her skills with bow. She's in complete control of her spiritual powers now as well. They also noticed that she's healing very fast and they just thought that it might be because that her powers have improved._

 _It was when they are having a bath in a spring nearby when Kagome knew the current situation of the world. "Say, Sakumi, there is something that has been bothering me ever since we started our training. Where are your parents? Do you not have any siblings or relatives?" Kagome noticed how Sakumi tensed with her question and it's the first time that she saw the girl have a sad look so she tried to change the topic when Sakumi answered, "My parents, along with my big brothers and sisters are part of the empire's soldiers. A war between lands started last year and the Emperor thought that we'll have a upper hands if holy beings are part of his soldiers" Kagome don't know what to say to the girl so she just let her be. After a minute, Sakumi continues. "However, last 2 moon cycles, they said that there is one enemy who was able to create a giant soldiers but the giants have no mind of their own and just killing any humans that is within their reach. Even the land which they supposed to protect was not able to escaped their hands. Report said that they found no single human in that land except from those giants. Since these giants seems to have an interest in killing only the humans, the land rulers overlooked their differences and formed an alliance with one another to eliminate this new threat in humanity"._

 _At this moment, Kagome notices that Sakumi is trembling, swallowed hard then continues. "They said that these giants reached our lands already and many humans have been killed. I'm sorry for not telling this to you sooner Lady Kagome, I just thought that it would be better not give you another thing to worry after knowing what happened to your friends." Kagome just said that it's nothing so they continue to bathe in silence._

 _They finished their bath and went back to the shrine when suddenly, the emergency bell could be heard. Sakumi dropped to the ground thinking of the worst thing that may happen. Kagome patted her and said "It's not the right time to be scared Sakumi, we must check first what's the sound is for". Sakumi nodded and they went down to the village when they saw the general giving orders. In all honesty, she lacks combat experince and she does not know if she could handle these human's enemies however, as she looked at the Sacred Jewel's protector, she feels a little hope that somehow, they could be saved from their enemies._

 _"Ah! It's nice to see you again, Lady Sakumi! Reports reached us that the enemies will go on this way so you must tell the villagers to leave as soon as possible. Head north and your parents will be waiting for you to guide you in the evacuation area and as much as possible, tell them to carry something to eat. I'm afraid the supplies we have won't last." The General who goes by the name of Hisao said to Sakumi, he looked at Kagome then asked "I know it's not the right time my lady but, who might you be?" "My name is Kagome, general. I am priestess in training — Lady Sakumi's apprentice." Kagome answered. "Then it's great that the people will have other protection than Lady Sakumi. Nice to meet you Lady Kagome, I'm General Hisao. Please take care of these people". Kagome just bowed her head._

 _Everyone safely arrived to their destination and they were transported to a land where other nations or human races gathered. Being a priestess, Kagome and Sakumi were assigned to different group of warriors. They were told that there should be at least one holy being on each group which protects the remaining humans._

 _…_

 _Months has passed and Kagome became used to her current lifestyle — being a protector of mankind which she actually enjoys. Words has spread about her greatness in dealing with the giants. She's actually terrified when she first encountered them and soon became used to them._

 _During one of their fight, she was accidentally bitten by one of the tallest giant they ever encountered. Her wound is too deep that she's losing so much blood and she actually feel like she is going to collapse soon. Looking at the giant, she felt disgust as it's obvious that it's mouth is filled with her blood. Her team continues to distract the giant while she is preparing her bow and arrow. She'll kill the giant first before she lose consciousness. But, before she could release the arrow, the giant howled as if it's in pain and something came out of it's nape then the giant evaporated before them. After that, a man, who look very terrified is on the place where the giant used to stand._

 _Kagome places her hand at her wounds, it glowed then suddenly, her wound is gone. The man looks at her as if recognizing her power but before he could reach her, they immediately seized him and questioned him. The man have a long black hair and seems to be in his late 40s. The man did not gave his name but he told them that giants are once human. A scientist has thrown something in the air on their village, when it exploded, a gas came down and after that, they are turned into giants with no control. They are informed that eating the right human will turn them back to human that's why they are killing and eating human. However, they are not told which is the right human so they randomly eat anyone in their path._

 _Kagome and her group felt anger towards the scientist who caused this but they are unable to know the identity because the man told them that he could not remember the scientist's name and face. Out of anger, one soldier hits the man continuously but before Kagome could stop it, the man turned back into giant then escaped. This shocked them so they went back to report what they have found._

 _After knowing that information, the rulers immediately ordered all holy beings to donate some blood. They exempt Kagome from this as they see potential in her of being a protector of humanity. They have proven the report of Kagome's group when more giants as turned into human after drinking the blood of the holy beings. These giants turned humans swore their their loyalty to the rulers and fought alongside human, protecting the remaining mankind and helping other giants to turn back to human as well._

 _However, the rulers became greedy and wanted a soldier of giants instead, so all humans with holy powers are kidnapped and drained of their blood 'til they die._

 _Then, after a year, Kagome received a news that Sakumi was brutally killed by the central police after she opposed the idea of the rulers. It was then a news spread that the only holy-being left in the area is Kagome. Her group is loyal to her so they helped her hide as they don't want Kagome to experience the same thing so they told the rulers that she was taken by one of the giants._

 _Kagome hated the idea but she have no other choice. She hides herself as Jane, a doctor who helps the poor. She live on the outermost part of the civilization, away from the nobles that may recognize her._

 _After a month, even the loyal giants who are saved could not handle the number of other giants who tried to devour the remaining humanity so they devised a plan to protect the mankind, they positioned themselves and hardened their body until they became a wall. However, they could only protect a small area and this is where most nobles reside._

 _A rebellion has risen afterwards. Many humans become desperate to enter the wall but they needed to prove themselves first that they are worthy to be saved. Man tried to kill one another just to prove themselves. Kagome heard the news about the commotion and was not happy about what has happened. So she decided that if needed, she will use her power to protect those who are outside of the wall. She does not care anymore if they will use her to turn other giants to human again, if this means additional protection for them._

 _Kagome is ready to make herself known when an earthquake is felt. When she looked at the distance, she saw a large number of giants coming. People began to panic and pushed one another in order to enter the wall. Somebody tried to climb but failed. The guards only shut the gates down._

 _Something pulsed inside Kagome then she remembered the Jewel. Something is telling her that the Jewel will somehow grant her wish now that it is different. She clasped her hands together and begin to focus. "I wish that all the giants will turn back to their human self once again" She waited for a minute then nothing happens so she tried again, this time, shouting her wish, "I wish that all the giants will turn back to their human self once again" but nothing happened. "How about protection of humanity against giants?". Again, nothing happened._

 _This time, Kagome does not rely on the wish she could have from the Jewel, for the first time, she summoned the Jewel's power and because she could not purify the giants as there might be more that will come someday, she proceeded in copying the walls built by the giants and created another two outer walls._

 _Kagome coughed a blood after doing that then she heard the jewel "That is not good, our mistress. You overexert yourself". "I would not do that if only you granted my wish" Kagome answered. "But, mistress, you know that it will be selfish, do you?" Kagome stops for a minute and realizes that the jewel is right._

 _After a second, they could feel the titan slamming themselves in the wall. Everyone who witnessed what Kagome did, thanked her but there are few who wanted more so they hold Kagome and sliced her, taking some of her blood. They are thinking that they could make a giant ally out of her blood. Some people stops them so Kagome managed to escape from those bad people._

 _Kagome went to the wall for support but upon touching it, she thought that the giants could break this protection someday so she infused her remaining energy to the walls. Any giants who touch the wall will turn into ashes. After using all her energies, she collapsed but before everything became blurry, she saw the man in front of her. The first giant who drank her blood and turned into human._

 _With the little amount of energy, she asked the man "What are you doing here? Do you plan on using me to turn your comrades back? If so, now is your chance, I don't have enough strength anymore to fight back". However, the man just take her and carries her somewhere. It seems like the man has decided to get her blood somewhere but she does not care anymore. "Though, I just accidentally drank your blood, I still wish to repay you." Kagome is shocked to hear this from the man and laughed. "Well, you need not to repay the blood I've lost before but if you insist, I needed a secured place where I could rest and regain my powers" The man just nodded and Kagome thanked him._

 _The mysterious man proceeded to his home then put kagome in a bed however, the jewel appeared and spoke to him "Our mistress has used a lot of energy and I'm afraid she will sleep for a long time, please put her somewhere hidden and safe where people could not find her". Before the man could rearrange a place, a knock is heard and the man shouted to wait for him. Having no time to organize the place, the man gently lays Kagome in the ground of his basement. He also placed her weapons near her and wiped the hair that hid her face away. He kissed Kagome's forehead then said his thanks once again._

 _The man went to open his door and when he did, his friend is waiting, "Time to go Dr. Jaeger, I'm afraid we cannot stay here any longer. Let's just go back after a year or after this generation is done. I have also gathered a family who could stay in this house and look over it while we are gone". "I understand, Mr. Leonhardt. Let me just talk to them for a second" Mr. Leonhardt nodded then Dr. Jaeger instructed the family to not to go near the basement then they left. They frequently visited his home in hopes that their saviour has awakened._

 _Years have passed and Dr. Jaeger finally managed to stay at his home with his family, he promised to show to his son, Eren, what he kept hidden in the basement but was not able to as Wall Maria has been breached. He could only managed to give the keys to Eren and instructed him to go there and find the answer._

 _…_

 _Kagome awakened to the sound of heavy footsteps and to the noise of what seems to be an ongoing battle. She sits up and noticed that she was just put underground with no bed and all, only she and her weapons. She felt irritated but still thankful to the man nonetheless. She does not know how long she is sleeping but she knew that it was a very long sleep as her whole body felt numb._

 _She stretches and when she is sure that she is steady enough, she took her weapons and made a hole to get out. She hid herself and took note of the crumbling wall, seems like her power has faded from the wall and the giants have breached it._

 _She noticed a lever and went to the top of the wall and when she faced the outer land, she saw a beast titan throwing a boulder and instinctively, she created a barrier to reflect it. She could only asked one thing to herself, "Just how far did the giants accomplished in order to do that?"_

 _— flashback: end_

That's all she could remember and now that she's captured, she could only think of the man who once saved her. Her thoughts are interrupted when she felt a stick being poked at her arm. She looked up at the boy, who continuously poking her. The said boy have a buzzcut and she raised an eyebrow to him asking "What?"

The boy asked her "Hey, Miss, are you alright? We are talking to you but you are not responding. By the way, I'm Connie, nice to meet you! You're cool back then". Kagome smiled at him then answered "Nice to meet you as well, Connie. All of you can call me Kagome. I'm alright, I just remembered some things. I am sorry if I was not able to pay attention" She said while bowing her head. "May I know your names too?" She asked the others. Everyone immediately answered her. She remembered the names from Connie, the girl next to him is Sasha, then Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean. She is surrounded by these young soldiers. "I feel old" Kagome thought.

"Excuse me, Miss Kagome but, how old are you? You look like you are the same of our age". Asked Sasha. Everyone around them started to listen to them, even Erwin and the other stopped their meeting in order to listen, the girl might have slipped some information with the other young soldiers. "I'm actually 24 already but thanks for considering me as young" Kagome said with a wink and Sasha blushes.

"Oh? Is that true?" Connie confirms. "Yes, that's true. There's no point in lying" Kagome answered.

"Then how did you manage to block the boulder thrown by the beast titan?" Armin interrupted. Ever since he got the chance to talk to Kagome, he could not help himself but ask some questions that might be asked by their captains.

"Titan? Is that how you called those giants?" Kagome asked. Everyone who pays attention get shocked to what they heard, they could not believe that a human knows nothing about titans then Armin answered Kagome's question.

"I see, thanks! Well, back to your question, I managed to block the boulder because I created a barrier" Kagome answered. "Barrier?" At her answer, Armin became very confused as he did not saw any barrier, he only saw the boulder being repelled and a barrier could not be created instantly. Kagome laughs with how the young soldiers look and this caught everyone's attention. "Well, it's because I have been bestowed with some kind of powers which allow me to protect humans." Kagome answered. "Some called me a priestess, others called fallen angel and the government called me a human weapon, a living wall which protects mankind from destruction" Kagome continued with a hint of sadness in her face. She's the last of her kind and these soldiers might not know what had happened back then.

"So you may call me anything other than wench or bitch but I prefer to be called by my name" Kagome said with a smile. Armin felt guilty that his question brought some sad memories in her. He knew it because he noticed that Kagome suddenly looks so sad. "I'm sorry for asking the question, I was just carried away with my curiousity". "It's alright, Armin. It's not your fault"

Meanwhile, Erwin and the others agreed to one another that Kagome is not a shifter so Erwin asked Hange to take the chains off of her. Kagome felt someone coming from behind her and she instantly become tensed but not after her hands are released from bindings. She looks at the woman who freed her and said her thanks. "Well, don't thank me, It's because you have proven yourself that you are not a shifter. I'm Hange by the way. Kagome, your name is Kagome, right?"

Kagome nodded her head and looks at everyone smiling at her. She holds back her tears and gave everyone a real genuine smile.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon~


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Inuysha not Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Being the most enthusiast about strange things, Hange asked Kagome lots of questions and did not gave her some time to answer. Some of the questions are: how she managed to block the boulder; if Kagome is a titan who could not turn into giants; how did she learnt her abilities and so on.

For the entire time of what seems to be a little interrogation with Hange, Kagome could only just give a fake laugh as she is not able to answer the continuous questions from the excited Squad Leader. The other soldiers, who are listening, laughed at the priestess' current predicament and the others sympathize the girl. "What a weirdo" Kagome thought.

Afterwards, a shadow looms over Hange, and Kagome stares blankly at the man. "Oy, four-eyes! Give the kid some break" Levi said to Hange irritatingly. "Oops! Looks like Captain Shorty decided to become a mother" Hange teased and Kagome laughed at this.

Both ladies expect the man will say something at Hange's response to maintain his pride however, the man just seated next to Kagome. Kagome looks at him with a raised brow but she only receives a glare from the man.

"Well, Kagome, time to rest! I expect you to answer my questions next time. Good night and have a good rest!" Hange said while leaving and waving at her. Kagome just waved at Hange and said good night. The other soldiers, who listened to Kagome's and Hange's one-sided conversation, also decided to let Kagome be on her own and decided to take their rest.

* * *

Kagome stares at the starry sky. She decided that she'll guard the young soldiers as she feels responsible with their situation. "If only I wished those giants away.." she thought sadly.

After a while, Kagome felt a hand rested on top of her head, "Cannot sleep, kid?" the owner of the hand asked. Kagome smiled and answers, "Well, I had enough of that and please stop calling me 'kid' , I have a name". The man just removes his hand from Kagome's head.

"Don't you think it's the best time for us to get acquainted?" Kagome asked the man beside her. "Heh, I know your name already and you probably know mine as well" the man answered.

"Well, I know it is weird but it will make me feel comfortable to call you by your name if you introduce yourself" Kagome explained. "Tsk. The name is Levi" Levi answered.

Kagome waited for a moment then asks, "Uhmm, is that it?" Levi looks at her then said, "That is all you need to know." Kagome pouted and gave a comment, "So you are not the friendly and talkative type of person, are you? Do you know that.." "I'm not a fan! Now, shut your mouth and be the kind of person who allow other people to have some rest" Levi interrupted before Kagome could continue what she is going to say.

Kagome glares at him, "Bastard! Hmmpf!" However, Levi did not witnessed her actions as he already leaned back at the wall and closed his eyes. Kagome pouted even more then decided to continue her interrupted star gazing.

Little did they know is that they have audiences who got amused with their short bickering.

* * *

Morning came and soon, everyone starts their preparation to go back to their headquarter however, there is a man who is not happy with his situation.

A girl's head is on his shoulder while one arm is looped around his arm, the said girl seems very comfortable as he is having a hard time to wake her up and to make the situation worst, it seems like the other soldiers are purposely not helping him, even his own squad.

"Oy, kid! Wake up now or I'll throw you!" Levi said to Kagome while tapping her face. "Oh Levi, you two will make a great couple! How cute! And don't be so hard on her, she might be really tired! Hange said.

The young soldiers who happen to be Levi's squad, agreed with Hange but go back to their tasks after receiving a hateful glare from their captain.

"Levi! If she does not wake up, carry her." Erwin ordered. He, too, found it amusing that there is a girl who can put Levi in this kind of situation. "Tsk! What a pain!" Levi said to himself.

It has been 30 minutes aready and Kagome is still sleeping soundly so Levi decided to just carry her. He ordered Jean to get his horse and assist him with the girl.

While on their way, Levi irritatingly glares to every soldier who looks at him with an amused eye. He remembered how Hange, Mike and Erwin ordered all other soldiers to put their things on their cart until the cart is full and have more horses pull the said cart.

"Heh, their motive is quite obvious" Levi thought.

After a while, Kagome wakes up and found herself staring at somebody's neck. She looks up to check who is holding her but, whoever holds her looks at her at the same which causes their lips to brush against one another.

Becuse of the shock, they immediately put a distance between their faces while eyeing one another.

However, their moment did not last long as they heard someone soothing his throat. Too shy to face the one who witnessed them, Kagome buried her face in Levi's chest while Levi looked at the distance and put back his serious facade in order to control the emotions he is feeling at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Levi" Kagome mumbled. "Don't think about it, it was a mere accident" Levi answered.

Indeed it was just a mere accident but, Kagome's heart is pounding so loudly that she could not hear whatever the other soldiers are saying right now. Also, it did not help when she's hearing Levi's strong heartbeat.

After a moment, Levi called her then asks, "So, what happened with having an enough sleep?" Kagome blushes even more after hearing this. When looks up, she saw Levi smirking at her but still answers his mock inquiry, "Well, I just need an extra beauty rest! What about you? What happened to the hater of talking?"

Levi just raised an eyebrow, give a soft 'tsk' then focuses on their way. Seeing this, Kagome just rested her head back to Levi's shoulder then said, "You're not really that bad, Levi. Thanks for watching over me"

* * *

Your reviews are appreciated and apologies for the mistakes here.


End file.
